


A Bench, A Bug and A Pirate

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Bench, A Bug and A Pirate

**A Bench, A Bug and A Pirate**

**Prompt:** "I didn't do it!"

**Word Count:** 437

**Characters:** Snow/Charming, Emma/Killian, Henry

**Rating:** G

Henry looked at Emma. “I don't understand. I didn't do it.”

“Then who did?” Emma waited for him to give her an answer she would believe.

“I don't know.” Henry said. “Did you ask Killian? Maybe he did it.”

“Killian was with me.” Emma said.

Henry folded his arms. “I thought you were on duty.”

“I was he was keeping me company.” Emma told him.

“Oh really?” Henry gave her a disapproving look. “Does Grandpa know?”

“Why should he need to know?” Emma evaded. It was strange but Henry reminded her of her father in that moment.

“He's the other sheriff and your father.” Henry said. “Maybe he might know who did it.”

Emma pulled out her phone but before she could text her father, he walked in the door.

“What's going on? You both look so serious.” Charming put his keys on the counter. “Is there some kind of beast here in town that I don't know about?”

“No. There is a really big dent in my car. You would know anything about that would you?” Emma didn't expect him to know anything.

“Your mother borrowed it.” Charming told her. “Where is the dent?”

“In the back bumper.” Emma was confused. “What was she doing with my car? She has a car.”

“It’s in the shop and I left my truck at the station. She must have hit something when she was parking.” Charming said.

“A big something.” Emma said. “Has there been any reports of damage?”

“There was a bench that got knocked over at the park.” Charming said. “If she hit that I hope no one was on it.”

“Where is Mom?” Emma asked.

“I'm right here.” Snow said as she came in the door. “Emma, I borrowed your car. Did you know there was a dent in the bumper?”

“It’s okay Mom. I know you did it.” Emma said.

“I didn't do it.” Snow frowned. “I saw it but it was there when I took the car. Come to think of it. It was parked strangely. Did you ask Killian?”

“He was with her all night.” Henry told them.

Both of Emma's parents looked at her with surprise.

Emma groaned and left. She walked out just in time to see Killian holding the key to her car.

“Killian did you put a dent in my car?” Emma asked.

“I did, Love.” Killian told her. “A bench jumped right into the way when I was putting it in park yesterday morning.”

“How did you get the key?” Emma asked.

“The key was under the mat.” Killian said. “You might want to hide it better.”


End file.
